Phantasm
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Hallucination : perception illusoire; un symptôme commun de troubles psychiques sévères, Ginji pensait que ça sonnait bien


**Auteur : cheshire.katze**

**Traduction : Nami-chan**

**Phantasm**

Ginji prit une longue gorgée de son café, ses jambes se balançant paresseusement alors qu'il regardait en direction de la porte, se demanda pourquoi Ban était si long.

Ils s'étaient séparés après avoir retrouvé les médicaments pour leur client, attendant la moitié des balles volant après eux. C'était il y avait trois heures et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de son partenaire. Ginji sentait sa panique grandir alors qu'il considérait tout les dangers auxquels Ban devait faire face à l'instant; après tout, il était celui portant le paquet, peut être les gardes était ils plus intelligents que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé et avait pourchassé son partenaire à la place.

Ginji se dit à lui-même vraiment fermement d'arrêter de hyperventiler et aussi d'arrêter d'imaginer Ban étendu mort dans un champ de mines au beau milieu de nulle part (Parce que ils sont à Tokyo et Ginji était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun champ de mine abandonné, et entre autres, il devait apprendre à croire d'avantage en Ban).

"Ne, Ginji-san, remet toi." Un cookie glissa dans sa vision et Ginji regarda pour trouver Natsumi qui lui offrait un sourire rassurant.

"Merci." Le sourire de la serveuse s'affaiblit un peut quant elle réalisa que ça la dépassait quant Ginji était dans cet état d'esprit et elle se tourna pour voir Paul, mais l'homme se contenta d'hausser une épaule et de rester résolument caché derrière son journal, se contentant de laisser passer les choses.

Ginji sentit des vibrations se diffuser le long de sa jambe et il attrapa rapidement son téléphone, souhaitait frénétiquement que ce ne fût pas Ban qui l'appelait pour lui dire qu'il était dans un hôpital criblé de balles. Quant il vit que s'était un appel d' Hevn, Ginji se senti à la fois soulagé et déçu.

"Bonjour, Gin-chan !" Ginji retourna sa salutation sans grand enthousiasme, s'inquiétant intérieurement du bien être de Ban.

"J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles…" Directement, les pensées de Ginji séparèrent les possibilités : Ban est perdu, Ban est blessé, Ban est- et la le blond arrêta son train de pensées, parce qu'il était sur le point de s'évanouir et il n'était pas sûr que son cerveau puisse supporter la dernière option.

"Il s'avère que le client…et bien, tu vois, je suppose que ma vérification en profondeur n'était pas aussi pointue que ce que je pensait et il était en réalité un Yakuza et ils allait vendre la marchandise au marché noir. C'est finalement bien que tu est perdu les médicaments face aux transporteurs, hein ? Désolé, Gin-chan, je te promet que ça n'arrivera plus, je sait combien tu déteste ça. Dans tout les cas, je dois y aller maintenant, à plus tard !" le click ramena le cerveau de Ginji en état de fonctionnement.

Il se refrogna : ils n'avaient pas récupéré les médicaments face à des transporteurs, ils les avaient pris dans un entrepôt. Lentement, la peur commença à ronger Ginji alors qu'il considérait la possibilité que Ban eu dû faire face à une rencontre avec le Dr Jackal après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Le lourd tintement de la clochette situé au dessus de la porte du Honky Tonk raisonna à travers le café.

Ginji releva la tête, le soulagement grimpant déjà en lui, un sourire se formant déjà sur son visage, ses membre se réveillant déjà d'énergie, prêt à attrapé son partenaire dans une étreinte et de lui faire rentrer dans la tête de ne plus jamais le laisser s'inquiété comme ça une nouvelle fois (Même si il sait bien qu'il sont les Get Backers et que celui là rentrait difficilement dans le top cent des leur job les plus dangereux).

Pourtant, là ou le blond s'attendait à trouvé une chemise blanche lavé tant de fois qu'elle avait presque atteint la transparence, il rencontra un lourd manteau noir, sans fin et intimidant dans son manque de couleur.

Immédiatement, Ginji se sentit apeuré, froid et manque d'air, s'engouffrèrent dans ses veines et il se figea, rappelant un cerf face à la masse mortelle d'une voiture fonçant vers lui.

Il leva lentement le regard la ou il voulait désespérément voir du bleu, yeux bleus caché derrières de froid verres améthystes, il rencontra un large chapeau avec une soigneuse coupure triangulaire.

Akabane s'avança vers le comptoir et Ginji cessa tout mouvement, son cœur fut saisi de panique pendant que ses pensées criait le nom de son partenaire et se demandait si le transporteur était le démon, invoqué par les pensées oisive et stupides d'un récupérateur terrifié.

"Une tasse de Earl Grey, s'il vous plait." Le transporteur gratifia Natsumi d'un doux sourire et ne s'embla pas remarqué la présence d'un Ginji accablé de terreur et le blond ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou prudent.

Puis Akabane _glissa_ en direction d'une banquette en un élégant déferlement de tissu flottant et la confusion commença graduellement à fleurir dans la tête du blond quant il ne sentit pas le frisson glacé de l'attention que lui portait habituellement le transporteur.

Ginji jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la table qu'occupait Akabane, s'attendant à trouver l'homme le regardant avec amusement, un sourire au bord pointu comme ses fameux scalpels, prêt à poussé Ginji dans l'hystérie.

Cependant, quant son regard se posa, le transporteur regardait par la fenêtre, chapeau posé à côté de son coude et une tasse de thé à la main.

Le récupérateur se retourna, se demandant quel genre de jeu étrange le transporteur jouait il en l'ignorant complètement (cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, parce que Akabane était habituellement trop heureux de ce jeté sur Ginji quant il le trouvait seul), mais il ne dit rien et continua d'attendre le retour de son partenaire.

"Ah, c'était un boulot ennuyeux." La remarque désinvolte était accompagnée par l'odeur familière du tabac brûlé.

Ginji se ralluma littéralement, des étincelles d'exitation courant le long de sa peau quant il entendit la voix de Ban. Il se retourna et trouva Ban, se tenant dans l'entrée de café, une boite blanche qu'il tenait précautionneusement à ses côtés. Ginji se leva, prêt à sauter sur son partenaire, mais quant il s'apprêta à enlacer Ban, une main se serra autour de son poignet avec bien plus qu'un peut de pression et il put sentir ses os frotter les uns contres les autres avant qu'il ne se retrouve jeté contre le comptoir.

"Quel connerie pense tu que tu est en train de faire ?" la question qui suivi était dans la voix que Ban réservait pour ses ennemis comme, ironiquement, le Dr Jackal, quant il est occupé et avec l'intention de incapacité.

Ginji toussa, essayant de ramener assez d'air dans es poumons pour respirer proprement. Il se retourna, regarda dans les yeux de Ban et son sang se glaça parce qu'il avait vu ce regard seulement une seule fois : la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré et battu.

"Ban-chan ?" Ginji prononça son nom avec précaution et ils avait su que s'était une erreur le moment ou il lui était venu à la bouche, parce que instantanément les yeux de Ban se durcirent et Ginji produit instinctivement des étincelles, le courant remontant a travers ses mains et s'échappant entre ses doigts.

"Honnêtement, Midô-kun, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde si tu apprenait à être un peut plus patient." Ginji sursauta, il avait presque oublié qu'Akabane était assis ici. Les émotions se bousculèrent en lui, clamant dominance, douleur sous le dur traitement de Ban, colère contre l'intimité du ton de la voix du transporteur quant il s'était adresser à Ban, mais c'était principalement la confusion qui régnait.

Ban se tourna vers Akabane, lui fronçant les sourcils bien qu'il s'avance pour se glisser sur la banquette. "Ferme là."

Puis, Ban retourna son attention sur Ginji, qui ce tenait toujours là. "Regarde, gamin électrique, je suis sur que tu là encore mauvaise que je t'ait botté le fesses et prit les médicaments, mais appelle moi comme ça une fois de plus et je te brise le cou, comprit ?"

Ban ne prit pas là pêne d'attendre une réponse. Il retourna son attention vers Akabane, vola une gorgé de thé et posa les médicaments à côté de lui.

"J'apprécierait si personne n'était tué ici, mauvais pour les affaire, voyez vous." Paul émergea de derrière son journal, regardant directement la paire.

"Nos excuses," répondit froidement Akabane alors que Ban choisi d'ignorer Paul, continuant de voler le thé d'Akabane.

Akabane le remarqua et se refrogna, "Honnêtement Midô-kun, tu pourra prendre ta propre tasse. Et est-ce le récupérateur blond que tu as rencontré ?"

"Ouais, pas grand-chose, juste une anguille électrique humaine, c'est tout." Akabane regarda Ginji, quelque peut intrigué. Le blond déglutit, faisant un pas de recul, espérant que l'homme ne débute pas un combat dans le Honky Tonk, mais il se retourna vite vers Ban, décident apparemment que son intérêt ne valait pas la peine d'être poursuivi face au risque de laisser Ban finir tout son thé.

Ginji fit un autre pas de recul alors que la nausée se présentait dans sa gorge. Il pensait que peut être, dans un niveau impossible, Ban jouait une horrible, farce manquant de goût sur lui et que d'une certaine façon il avait inclus Akabane dans le plan. Cependant, il savait que si Ban était certainement capable d'orchestrer ce genre de chose, son partenaire, Ban-chan ne lui ferait _jamais_ une chose pareille.

"Midô-kun, c'est _ma_ tasse de thé." Ginji jeta un coup d'œil discret sur le duo. Ban tenait la tasse, refusant de la rendre à Akabane, Qui avait son bras tendu, paume ganté ouverte dans une requête claire de voir retourné sa tasse. Akabane étendit ses scalpels lentement, rendant la menace explicite, mais même ainsi Ban l'ignora et continua à siroter le thé, lentement et bruyamment pour agacer Akabane (si seulement cela est possible). Les scalpels émergèrent un peut plus et la tasse de thé fut reposé, de puissantes mains attrapèrent un manteau noir et, Ginji observa cela avec une détresse inhabituelle, Ban _embrassa _Akabane.

L'horreur toucha brièvement Ginji ( parce que s'était Dr Jackal et _Ban-chan_ ) avant qu'il ne remarque comment les yeux de Ban étaient à demis clos, et comment l'impossible bleu de ses yeux était quant même visible et Ginji vit trop clairement la chaleur dans ses magnifiques yeux. Il connaissait bien ce regard, parce qu'il avait été tourné vers lui tellement de fois auparavant (sauf que maintenant Ginji n'était même plus sûr de si ça avait été le cas) et cela faisait _mal_ plus que tout autre chose qu'il avait jamais connu, ce qu'il pensait être à lui seul donné à quelque un d'autre.

La foudre déferla dans ses veines, chaudes et battante avec l'intension de causé autant de douleur que ce qu'il était en train de ressentir et Ginji connaissait cette horrible sensation, la sensation du contrôle arraché de ses main qui ne répondait plus et se perdant face à une autre volonté : Raitei émergeait.

Bien que, Ginji remarque qu'il s'en _moquait._

-

"_Aie_ ! Ça fait mal. Arrête de m'électrocuter, idiot !"

Ginji ouvrit les yeux.

Il était dans le Honky Tonk, étendu sur l'une des banquette et Ban était penché sur lui, avec une expression ressemblant à de l'inquiétude. Cela lui provoqua un rappel de toute sorte de choses, principalement Ban embrassant Akabane, il du refermé ses yeux à nouveau.

"Bon sang. Ginji, tout va bien ? Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne savait pas que ça allait rebondir sur le miroir et te toucher." La main de Ban se posa sur son épaule et son poids était rassurant dans sa familiarité.

"Ça ?" Ginji était confus, de nouveau (il commençait à en être malade ; pour être honnête).

"Œil maléfique. Souvient toi de l'abruti qui venait d'arrivé ? Celui qui avait commencé à embêter Natsumi, j'avais décidé de lui faire voir quant _tu_ t'est interposé et là électrocuté et ouais," Ban l'observa avant de passer son bras de l'autre côté de sa tête, "Crétin."

Ginji prit son temps de cligné des yeux en face de Ban une fois de plus avant qu'il ne s'emballe et sert fortement Ban entre ses bras. Il sentit Ban soupirer contre son coup et ce ne fut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'y ait quelques piques sans enthousiasme sur ses côtés et de légères plainte sur le faite qu'il était supposé être une anguille électrique et non un bernacle. Ginji se contenta de sérer plus fort.

"Que c'est il passé dans la vision ? Je n'ai pas ramené de mauvais souvenir, non ?" Ban prononça la question directement dans son oreille.

Ginji secoua la tête, refusant de répondre (Ban-chan avec Akabane : s'il y avait une façon pour lui de chaleureusement essayer de blesser Akabane, c'était bien ça), il se contenta de poser sa tête dans l'ombre chaude de la clavicule de Ban et essayé de ne pas penser à combien cela était terrifiant quant Ban était un transporteur et le partenaire d' Akabane dans ce qu'il semblait être tout le sens du mot.

Il déposa un baiser ferme au coin de la bouche de Ban (plus loin, il pensa avoir entendu Natsumi sifflé de réjouissance et Paul soupiré) et il réalisa que cela aidait à bannir l'image de Ban embrassant (et appartenant à) quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors il le refit à nouveau, et encore, et encore jusqu'à ce que Paul menace de les jetés dehors pour avoir liquéfié les rotules de Natsumi et freiner ses affaires en ayant rendu sa serveuse incapable de marché.

OWARI


End file.
